Inner Demons
by Nerdpony
Summary: when Luna gets banished how will the pony who loves her react and survive Celestia
1. Chapter 1

**this is just the beginning bit but I just really wanted to write this original idea other than just the regular human in Equestria stuff. oh and the setting is renaissance so understand shakes spear.**

_Inner Demons_**  
**

A dark grey pony with a blood red mane sat in the basement of the canterlot house he had been given for being the court mage for 20 some years, with his horn he drew a glowing rune upon the ground stopping only to view his notes, 'knock knock' he turned away from his work as a smile came to his face, "Luna" he whispered as he ran up the stairs to open the door, as he neared the door he grabbed one single flower from a pot that rested on the table next to the door and hid it behind his back "Who doth it be" he called knowing the answer, he could always feel when Luna was near being a unicorn specializing in Bio-magic had its advantages, "shut thine lips, for thou knowist who comes hither" he chuckled to him self and opened the door and presented the rose "oh what hath we here"

"A rose that pales in beauty compared to thee" Luna hit the rose out of the way and pressed her lips upon the ponies standing before her "oh Luna my heart sours higher than the heavens them selves when my eyes are graced with thines presence" a smiled formed on Luan's face, "My dear why did you call me here tonight, was it just for the flower or is there more in store for me" a smile formed upon the unicorns face "yes my love come hither to the basement" he began walking down the stairs with Luna in tow, when Luna began to walk down the stairs she noticed a strange blue glow coming from the basement of the mage's home "My dear what is that glow" when fully down the stairs Luna saw it, the Rune, the magic that the mage pony had been working on for years "My love does thee remember why I wanted this home in particular" Luna Blushed "thou said he wanted my heart closer to his" the mage began to giggle and then kissed Luna on her warn cheek "I would have to be speaking a false if that was not one major reason, however the presence of a magic fault line was detected on this spot, with this rune I can bring forth sprites of good and harmony to help the ponies of this growing land" Luna gasped at the implication "so much good could come of thee" the mage smiled at the praise from his Special somepony "and it's all thanks to thee, thou made this real I only dreamed it" Luna again began to blush "this was wonderful, but with regret I must flee to go attend my duty's" before Luna could leave he grabbed her and with tenderness and care kissed her, letting his tongue leave her mouth, Luna regretfully left her love in the basement of his home, Tellepoting away the mage was left in the basement all alone, he sighed with loneliness and sorrow before allowing his mind to return to work, he picked up the book on the ground, the book was black with a old inscription on it which meant 'grimoire' in ancient pony(Grimoire=personal spell book), he opened the book, the pages of the book filled with many runes, the runes acted like a amp making spells stronger as the rune summoned power from the Ethereal plane, after looking through his book he strapped it to his side and went up stairs, he noticed something in the corner 'Luna's coat' well this meant he would have to go see Luna at the palace 'oh darn' he thought to himself, funny enough he was looking for a reason to see Luna, he threw the coat on his back and began walking towards the palace.

the guards at the gate knew him and gladly moved there spears to allow entrance, as he walked the halls he came to a large wooden door which was easily opened with the wave of his horn "Oh Luna" he called as he opened the door, no reply "luna?" he called again, no reply, thing were quiet, a soft crying could be heard, he walked further into the chamber to the secondary door that lead to the actual thrones were Luna and Celestia sat together, he slowly peered through the door and at the room, no Luna Just Celestia crying on the floor with a pile of strange jews on the ground "oh, pardon my intrusion dear Celestia but were hath thou fare sister gone" Celestia turned around trying to wipe all the tears off and become composed again "court mage, I'm sorry" the mage laughed like nothing was wrong but clearly not all was right "Celestia what are all the jews for" he looked closer at them and noticed there was a crown and four shoes all were a dark color a deep blue almost black color "I...I " Celestia tried to say but was to distort to speak "art those Luna's?" Celestia Stood silent "were is she, What hath thou done to mine love?" he raised his voice a little trying to appear threatening "I **had** to banished thee to the moon, she threatened to never let the sun shine again" Celestia said in a hushed tone of remorse, the mage thought she had to be lying nopony like his dear Luna could... do that "You wretched harpy, you hath betrayed me with a knife to the back and a needle to the heart, I care not for what had to be done I JUST WANT MY LUNA" his grimoire whipped out of its hold and flipped to the page as the mage cast a spell that knocked Celestia off her feat "NOW I command thee **Bring her back"** he screamed Tears now flowing freely he had never imagined being in such a position,Clestia stood, her sadness was now anger "how dare you attack your ruler, insolent whelp!" she fired a beam of solar magic which was deflected by a magic bubble, he was safe from anything Celestia could throw at him "I'm sorry" the mage yelled "BUT **I WILL kill you Celestia if thou will not return my Luna" **the mage pony yelled, Celestia stopped her attack for a second to recover, the mage lowered is shield and fired a force wave knocking Celestia over once more, his horn began to glow as a blinding light erupted from it striking the dazed Alicorn, his horn still glowing he approached the Alicorn "bring her back" he said in a lone but stern tone with tears falling, Celestia looked up at him "I would rather Die than let her rule in everlasting night" he pointed his horn at the white pony his horn charged as he closed his eyes in preparation for the worst, "ahh" screamed the mage as a spear lounged strait through his chest his Grimoire fell to the ground but still held in his magic field "Princess are you okay" a guard called from the end of the spear, coughing up blood the mage spoke "hear me Celestia... I will one day get you for the pain... thou has caused my love and me" and with that his glowing horn flashed telleporting him away, "guard send a platoon to the court mage's house, you will need every last soul to finnish that... fool" Celestia sighed she would have to kill a Friend today

he appeared on the ground still bleeding profusely, he had a hole in his chest, however he was the foremost expert on Bio-magic in the kingdom, His horn began to glow as her tried to his hardest to seal the wound "ah... for the love of my dear Luna Work" his chest began to glow as the wound started to close, halfway through the spell he ran out of energy leaving him still alive however blood still poured out of his mid section, he quickly remembered the rune in the basement if he could call fourth a demon with his rage he could save his life and maybe even Luna's, he dragged him self down stairs leaving a trail of blood in his wake. with a wave of his horn the runes on the floor began to alter and the once peaceful light of the magic was now blood red, to finish the seal he took his blood and marked the center of the rune "now I summon thee" he screamed as the rune began so glow with sudden intensity as a barrier formed around the seal to protect him, the mark were the blood was began to boil and then a fire combust as a hand an evil demonic hand or fire and rage reached out of the ground and began pulling its self out "WHO" the now full embodied demon standing within the seal called "look I haven't much time thou must help me lesser demon of rage" the mage called out blood leaking from his mouth "you, are a fool you have released me from the ether, I'm not a lesser demon of rage that you wanted you pathetic unicorn I AM ragnarok ruler and creator of Rage" ragnarok reached out to grab the pony but the barrier prevented and such action "What magic is this" ragnarok pulled his burning hand back "I see you are not the pathetic fool I thought" he began laughing "I will make a deal with you, you want power I want a home turn the barrier off and we will see who has a stronger will for life" seeing no other option with a platoon of royal guards approaching the mage reluctantly turned off the shield, the demon flooded the ponies body with his flame "Ah... no for the love of Luna I will not allow you on the world" with every ounce of strength his horn lit as the seal began to burn into his chest right over his heart the seal felt like a branding Iron and he screamed with such intensity that the guards closing in on his house heard him even Celestia heard it and ran to join the guards at his house, when the seal was made all the power of ragnarok was now in him, the rage boiled in him, like his blood was millions of digress, slowly his wounds filled in with new flesh, however one mark on his body was still scared, the seal the one constant reminder of what he did, he had just made a deal with a demon and he had won, with such regenerative powers he would not age he would live forever to carry the burden of the evil he had committed that night, he had to disappear, he had to change, new name, new hair, new town. he brainstormed for a second for a new name "Inner Demon" he said to himself, he then stood on his legs which now worked fine his horn began to glow as his mane color changed from blood red to grey and his body was now Black , a simple magic trick with many uses,he stood lookng over his new color, then he could smell smoke, he ran up the stairs to see Celestia and all her guards was burning down his house the smoke clogged his throat he quickly grabbed his book and threw on a black trench coat pulling the hood over is head "I will be with you again Luna my love" he clenched his eyes shut, a single tear falling to the floor "good bye canterlot" he teleported and was gone from the town and would not be seen by Celestia for a long time.

**so yah tell me if you want more**

**with love and tolerance**

_Nerdpony_


	2. Chapter 2

**so now we are done with the thou and thee stuff and more normal speech will be written.**

**1,000 year of the summer sun celebration **

slowly a dark stallion walked into the town of ponyville, this years location of the summer sun celebration, he had never missed one, he had always been wherever Celestia was for the raising of the sun, something about just seeing the mare that gave him hope that his magic studies would come to an end and he could finally return his Luna, as he thought of it a tear came to his eye, but after many centuries of being alone he knew how to make him self feel better, with magic he reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a stuffed pony doll, it was a dark blue almost black and it had a horn and wings, he quickly snuggled the doll and put it away before anypony could see him, he thought back to how he had got the doll.

In a town called buckingham he told his story to a toy maker there and she felt so moved by his love for Luna she insisted on making him a reminder of his Luna, that had happened about 465 years ago on the summer sun festival, so it was 465 years to the day, he had learned so much since then his grimoire had nearly doubled, every year when he saw Celestia he thought about just killing her, with his power it would be trivial, but something inside him always said 'go apologize to her' however he always ignored both the voices in his head and just stood there in the huge audience watch her raise the sun, wondering if Celestia knew he was there,it would be hard to see just one stallion, however he did have a rather iconic look, his red body and grey mane not to mention the tattered and worn cloak he always wore, it was Luna's from that one night so many nights ago. as he walked he felt his sadness grow so again pulled his luna doll out to cuddle it, while he did so he did not see the lavender mare in front of him 'Thud' he fell upon his rump, he lie there dazed for a second or two before shaking his head to try to regain control, "I'm sorry mare if I injured you" he said getting to his feet, he extended a hoof to the pony on the ground as a gesture of kindness "no no it was my fault" she said reaching for his hoof "I was so caught up in reading this list of things... I guess I lost track of were I was going" she laughed, a small dragon waddled over to her "are you okay Twilight" the dragon said with concern "yah thanks to this gentlcolt" she said blushing, however demon felt no feelings of embarrassment, he only had a nagging feeling that something was missing... **his doll** his only reminder of Luna, he began searching the ground for his precious artifact, "I'm sorry to impose but I fear I have dropped something would you mind helping me look" he said with his typical kind voice "is it this?" the little dragon called out as he bent over to grab the old reminder, but before his claw could wrap around it, it was snatched up by demons magic "yes this is it" he said hugging it before throwing it back in his satchel, the mare before him was confused "um so are you a resident of ponyville?" she asked, demon pulled his hood down, "well no I'm here to see the ceremony with Celestia, my name is Inner Demon" he stuck out is hoof for a shake, the mare grabbed it and shook "well my name is Twilight sparkle, I'm over seeing the preparations" she let go of his hoof and giggled "I'm sorry but was that a doll you had?" he sighed "yes, a lover gave it to me a long... long time ago" Twilight found the answer saddening as it was obvious the subject was hard for the unicorn "oh... well, I must be on my way sorry... if you want you can come see me at the library" and with that she was gone, demon quickly resumed his pace as began walking towards a restaurant, any restaurant,really anyplace with food, he didn't technically have to eat, starvation hurt but wouldn't kill him, but then again why not eat, food taste good and being hunger sucked. He had been walking for about ten minutes and finally came to a building with a sign that read 'Sugercube Corner' he pushed the door and tried to walk in but the door would not budge, he looked at the door for any indication of trouble and saw a note with sloppy hand writing 'party at library FREE FOOD" he began to laugh looks like he wouldn't have to hypnotize anypony just to get fed in this town "off to the library" he said quietly to him self as he began walking, however he couldn't shake the thought he had heard that name before "Twilight Sparkle" why does that name sound so familiar.

as he neared the door of the library he could hear loud music playing it had been many a year since he had attended such an event, 1001 years ago to be exact he had taken Luna to the Grand Galloping gala and they had kissed in the garden, the night was so cold back then but Luna was so warm and lying there with her by his side was the best thing in the world, he had gotten tickets for them to go again the year she was banished but they were lost in the fire, if only he had saved them, he would have another item to remember her, he had gone back to the site of his burned house in the year 398 of her banishment it was now part of a school 'Celestia's school for gifted unicorns' at least she had made good use of the land. he took a deep breath and opened the door people were dancing and it was a typical party not like the gala but just a fun crazy party, he quickly found his way to the reason he had come, food, there were cakes, cupcakes, pies, little sandwich things he quickly grabbed a plate and served up two of each (save for the cake) and then looked for a quiet place he could eat, he then found his way to some stairs already stuffing things in his face.

up the stairs was a bed, and a window looking out to the stars, the moon hung over head, the glowing surface was amazing the shape of a unicorn on the Lunar surface could be seen,he quickly ate the rest of the food and went to go sit on the bed so he could stair at the moon.

he sighed as his eyes looked over the moon, "I wish I was there with her" he said quietly, he had wandered the planet for one thousand years looking for a way to free his Luna then he eventually he gave up on that and just focused on going to the moon just to be with he, just to see her hair, just to feel her warm body or her laugh ,just anything to have her with him, he could see the moon go bleary as water flooded his eyes and sorrow his soul.

He had been sobbing for a full minute now when he began to hear hoof steps, he quickly whipped out his Grimoire and cast a spell of invisibility shrouding his body from sight, the hoof step belonged to none other than Twilight sparkle, she came in and threw her self on the bed putting the pillow over her head like she was trying to drown out the noise of the raging party, she lay there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was more like 10 minutes, she angrily looked at the clock "uh" she moaned,then the door burst open "hey Twilight Pinkie Pie started pin the tail on the pony, wana play!" she was obviously frustrated with the dragon "NO, all the ponies in this town are crazy, do you know what time it is!" she yelled she dragon not phased by her yelling, he simply stated "it's the eve of the summer sun celebration, everypony has to stay up or they will miss the Princess raise the sun, you really should lighten up Twilight it's a party" and with that the little dragon left, Twilight sat on her bed mocking the Dragon, she rolled on her back "here I thought I would have time to learn about the elements of harmony, but silly me, all this ridicules friend making had kept me from it!"she rolled onto her side to face the moon, she then got out of bed and looked at the moon "legend has it that on the longest night of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape" he de-cloaked right beside her "what did you just say?" she was startled by him and as such jumped back "what are you doing here?" she got a little angry "shut thine lips for thou must tellith thee what thine said!" Demon quickly regained my composure, when he was mad he spoke olden pony "I mean you need to tell what you just said about the moon" she looked confused "well its just" 'thunk' "come on Twilight its time to watch the sun rise" they both quickly ran after the dragon, his hope was rising through him as the as the adrenaline pumped through his blood.

Demon quickly arrived at the old town hall the building he had been to many times throughout the Millennium, however each time he came here the building was dramatically different, he looked up at the stage which was high above so that anyone up there could see the whole room and everypony in it, the mare mayor climbed upon the stage and began talking, so many mayors give Celestia a long winded entrance and it was always boring, this whole holiday is offensive it was made because of what happened... that night, the bird band began to play as the curtain pulled back to reveal there ruler... or nothing, the crowd below began to panic, eveypony was getting slightly antsy and nervous the slight sound of ponies chatting could be heard, then on the stage, a black smoke began slowly creeping out... wait no not black smoke but very blue, so blue that even the depths of the ocean were not this blue, demon could hear the purple pony behind me "oh no Night mare moon" he turned around fast "Oh no? don't you see, she is back, Luan is home" he looked back at the smoke as it materialized in to a dark mare wearing the Typical princess get up, execpt she had no crown but a helm, which is not like the Luna he knew she wore her crown with honor and dignity, she would never remove her symbol of authority like this and her fur, her beautiful coat was no longer the deep blue he loved, it was black, pitch black and it gave him a feeling of cold loneliness not the warn blue of Luna, he had always assumed that nightmare moon and luna were the same being but this... thing in front of him was no longer Luna, his grimoire slowly floated up to him and opened to the Invisibility page as the rune lit up he vanished as his tears filled his eyes, after one thousand years of waiting and loving and... crying, Luna had been finally lost and replaced with this thing, what was he going to do, "Oh my little abide subjects, It's been so long since I've seen your precious sun loving faces" demon could hear a cyan looking mare get uppity only to be stopped by an earthpony, he tried to hear what she said ,but couldn't, then Nightmare began laughing, 'Oh I miss Lunas laughter' demon thought "Why am I not royal enough for you don't you know who I am" Demons Grimoire fell to the ground as grief over came him, tears falling like streams from his eyes "I knewith who thine was Dear Luna" his response froze her stiff "Who... said that" she turned facing his direction, demon stood "Tis I your court mage, at only the service of Luna, you are not my Luna" tears still flowing as he spoke his voice cracking in between words "you" her words were not of love and joy but of hate and disgust and they stung his heart like poison, her eyes began to glow as lightning came down, his barrier was up and stopped most of the attack but the damage was done to his heart, he brought his book up to his face and vanished with invisibility running outside to avoid anything else with Luna or... nightmare.

he sat outside hearing the gasps of the towns ponies, his thoughts were scrambled, he had waited and would have continued to wait **forever **for his Luna and now that a Kind of her was here he had no Ideas on how to get her back, a black whisk of smoke came flying out of the building 'sigh' "Luna I will bring you back, I swear it" the same rainbow mare from before came flying out as if on a chase, the purple one twilight was her name demon remembered, bolted out with the little dragon on her and they were headed for the library, Demon knew now what he had to do he needed to stop Nightmare whatever she wants to do he knew his Luna would not want it done, he picked himself up and opened his Grimoire, "I have a Planet to save" she said as he cast a spell that turned him into a red cloud as he sped towards the big tree library, after all Luna had taught him that spell oh so long ago.

**so next one will be out shortly **


	3. Chapter 3

**well lets continue the story, I haven't decided weather a clop scene would make sense, but that will all come in due time. also I just released another chapter to my other story so this is a double feature**

Demon flew through the air as the husk of red smoke his magic had allowed him to be, this spell had always felt... wrong and he rarely ever used it even though it was incredibly useful, he could see the old tree and there was an open window, 'perfect a convenient entrance' thought Demon as he flew through it into a room populated by a sleeping dragon which meant this must be the room he was in earlier, he quickly located the stairs and took them to the lower level were he guess he would most likely find that mare Twilight Sparkle, he came down them, but the sound must have alerted Twilight because she quickly and without hesitation grabbed him in a magic field and twirled him upside down like some kind of toy, he eyed her and she looked back at him with a sort of anger

"Who are you, really" she called to him on the other side of the room still holding Demon,

"I told you who I was and I did not lie" Demon said without the slittiest hint of fear in his voice which actually made Twilight mad, 'I mean who is this pony to invade her home and then didn't even fear her magic' she began to shake him a little

"You better talk" she screamed, but as she shacked him things began to fall from his bags, first a large book then a few smaller ones and finally the Doll she had seen before

"What is this?" Twilight said as she saw the pile of things, she began to float over the large book to have a look, Demon couldn't let her look as his stuff but what was he to do, he couldn't hurt her she was his best chance of finding NightMare

"Look please don't look at my things" he said as pleadingly as possible, Twilight ignored his voice as she opened the book and viewed it's contents

"Huh? what is this?" she said in a rather strange state of confusion that she rarely found her self in

"It's a kind of magic, see the runes make my magic stronger" Twilight did not know of rune magic Celestia had destroyed all knowledge on it in year 276 of banishment for fear that another unicorn might challenge her thrown and plunge Equestria into discord, like Demon had almost done, Twilight continued looking at the runes before she dropping the book like it was garbage, and then went for one of the smaller ones

"What are these? and what do the numbers on the front mean?" Demon sighed, he might as come clean or just hurt her to get free "there my diaries, the numbers are the year" the pony calendar was based off A.B. and B.B., or After Banishment and Before banishment, Twilight's magic feild weakened as she relized the dates

"But these are old, Really old, just this one right here says 100-200 A.B." he had only chronicled the important stories but each page was still sad, and Demon even admits a little bit emo, Twilight Opened it and began reading, her field Weakened even more as she began reading, and after a minute of so the spell just stopped and Demon was falling but before hitting the ground Teleported upright as to land on his hooves, he slowly walked over to Twilight who was now sitting on the floor reading the accounts of this pony

"what part are you at" demon said with heavy sorrow

"it's when you are at the bed side of your best friend who is old and dying as you remain young" she looked up from the pages "What must that be like, you are alive and well and the same age as when you met him and your Friend is old and died" she sighed and set the book down

"okay Why are you here, do you need my help?" Demon began picking his things up and stopped when he ran into his Luna doll, he floated it infront of Twilight

"This is why I am here Twilight, one thousand years ago I fell in love with Luna not Nightmare moon and want her Back" Twilight's ears pirked up as if she had an Idea

"We could use the elements of harmony to change her back!" Twilight said running over to the book shelf to search for the right tome but was interrupted by a cyan mare bursting through the doors "and Just what are the elements of harmony, and how did you know about Nightmare moon huh, are you a Spy" the cyan mare seemed serious about her accusations,

"A spy? are you 100% daft or are you joking " Demon blurted out without thought, the cyan mare looked ready to pop, but her tail was tugged upon by the earthpony from before "simmer down sally, she aint no spy, but she dose know what's going on, don't you Twilight" the second she finished her sentence she was joined by a white unicorn, a yellow Pegasus a pink earthpony, Twilight was taking the force of all there stares at once "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare moon, some mysterious objects called the elements of harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are or were to find them" Demon had been walking around the room and had come to the E section of the library, he quickly found a book titled 'Elements of harmony a reference guide' open it skimmed it and put it back,

"Well Twilight back in my time the Princesses had a house in the everfree forest call the temple of the Two sisters, and in fact the elements of harmony ring a bell I remember there were 6 however only 5 were known, kindness, generosity, loyalty, honesty and laughter, it is said a spark will cause the 6th to show it's self" Demon looked over the room and realized that there were 6 mares right before him and he knew that with his help he could get them to use the Elements on Nightmare and maybe in the process get Luna back, well... the least he could do is try.

"Wow Demon, did you know all that right off the top of your head?" Twilight said with amazement at his extensive knowledge of magic and history

"yes(lie) I did but thats besides the point, we need to go to the everfree forest and get those elements" all the ponies looked at each other and then finally back at Demon "But its just soo... dangerous" said the yellow Pegasus who was acting extremely timid

"well it's ether that or eternal night, take your pick" she still looked resistant and scared,

Demon sighed with frustration "Look I'll go ahead and make sure everything is safe and you just follow me in after... say... 10 minutes." she looked encouraged and finally nodded her head as did the others.

* * *

they all stood at the thick canopy that marked the start of the forest, "Okay remember 10 minutes" Demon repeated to ensure is plan, they all nodded, even the yellow one who still showed sighs of doubt, Demon satisfied with there answer put his hood over his head and began to walk into the forest.

it was dark and the ground was wet but these were little disturbances that did not subtract from the hope that was in his heart, this was the closest he had actually gotten in all the years since, he might actually be with luna Tonight!, the more he thought of it the more he became happy and wondered what amazing thing he would do with Luna maybe they would even have kids, he laughed at the thought but then again he had always wanted an apprentice.

As he trudged through the thick mud that layered the ground, however he began to hear... whispers, and they startled him, he had been in the Everfree before and in fact tried living here once, near the temple, and in all the time he had been here he had never heard whispering, but he brushed it off. he was coming to a clearing that he knew well, he would sit here and watch the sky at night back in year 29 and had persisted coming here his entire life like some kind of animal on a migration pattern and one time on the most beautiful night of the year before the banishment he and luna would sit here cuddling in the cold night, drinking coco and sharing stories, as he neared the clearing he saw a dark feminine figure sitting on the edge looking down into the gorge bellow, Demon quickly recognized the figure and vanished with a quick spell, as he looked more he noticed that she had not seem him yet and that she was sad looking and his heart couldn't stand it, he quickly became visible and walked to her slowly,

"Nightmare" he called gently and calmly trying not to start a conflict, she turned and when she did Demon noticed... tears

"Have you come to kill me, or tell me what I'm not again" she turned away and remained silent for a second

"you better hurry up and finish me before I lose control and kill you" Nightmare said with no emotion, finally Demon worked up enough courage to speak

"Luna if your in there I love you and I waited for you for one thousand years" he was happy he had finally said, he had waited a long time to tell her 'I waited', Nightmare stood and grabbed Demon by the neck with magic

"I'm better than Luna was why can't somepony love me" she put her hooves to her head in a fit of rage

"run my mage run", cried out Nightmare in a notable lighter voice, as he fell to the ground "Luna I..." Nightmare was still having a fit "Just run, I can't hold" she screamed as Demon vanished into thin air,

"you fool you let him get away" Nightmare screamed

"I couldn't let you hurt him" she said in reply to herself

Demon watched in terror as he heard Nightmares voice being controlled by what seemed to be his Luna, like she still had some control over her body, good then maybe the elements could purge the Nightmare moon persona leaving only Luna, he finally knew how this was going to work, now all he needs is 6 mares, Demon quickly began running in the direction of the temple to await his Friends... well maybe not Friends but they were certainly friendly.

* * *

after what seemed like half and hour the 6 mares came waltzing in laughing and talking with each other, Demon was still cloaked so as no to be seem by Nightmare, but with the arrival of all the others he saw no reason to remain undetected, he stepped out in front of them and turned his spell off "Welcome" she screamed to all the mares, they all jumped back slightly not expecting an invisible pony,

"Oh there you are, you know we ran into a lot of problems you didn't do a very good job" said Twilight, Demon rolled his eyes "are you hurt?" he said a little irritated "well no..."

"then were all good, now there are the elements use them" there were spread upon the ground in a pentagonal shape Twilight walked up to them "now lets give her space y'all" all the ponies walked out including Demon however reluctantly

he sat outside holding his Luna doll in his hooves "your so close Luna soon you will be home and this wild chase can finally end" he slowly Placed his Luna back in the saddle bag and Turned invisible, he wasn't going to let a pony tell him he couldn't watch as Twilight unleashes the Elements, he snuck back into the building to see a tornado and the elements inside them, they were all whirling around with no indication of stopping, before he could act Twilight Sparkle Jumped into the fray right before the Elements vanished, Demon jumped at the floor were they had been only seconds ago, he could feel anger well up inside him as he stared strait at the cold ground were his only hope for Luna had been "No I must find them!" he screamed as he got to his feet, he looked up to see a bright light coming from the tower, he quickly ran towards it.

Applejack had heard a loud sound and then somepony Scream 'NO', so she quickly gathered he friends with a wave of her hoof to check it out, they all stood at the door to see Demon running off, up some stairs "No wait for us" AJ screamed as she sprinted for Demon with the whole pony crew in tow.

Demon could only think of his memories, it was a defense mechanism he used when ever in a tough situation like the one time he was captured by cannibal ponies and he was there main course, 'funny how he got out of that one' Demon thought as he neared the lights, "Twilight!" called AJ who was trailing close behind him and actually catching up because of her peak physical condition, Demon and AJ burst through the large doors as all the mane six took up positions behind Twilight and Demon did the one thing he had mastered over the years, he whipped out his grimoire and vanished readying himself for a sneak attack if necessary to keep her still while Twilight fires the Elements, Twilight looked at her Friends with an encouraging smile "you think you can destroy the Elements Just like that?" Twilight screamed "well your wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of harmony are right here!" some rock shards on the ground began to glow and then levitate "Apple Jack who..." but before she could continue all the shards became necklaces around each perspective pony and Twilight got a huge crown thingy as all there eyes began to glow a large rainbow shot out of the group and blasted Luna or Nightmare moon in this case, she screamed which caused Demon to twitch a little at hearing Luna's voice scream, then a Huge light blanketed over everything and the only protection Demon had what his coat and even that wasn't enough to stop all the light from penetrating and burning his vision, it took him a minute to recover his sight as he looked around the room, all the mares were lying on the ground moaning "Guys get up" Demon said as he then preceded to recast his Invisibility and then look outside to se if the sun was out, it began to rase as a beam of light shot at the room they were in, Demon shielded his eyes on the account they were still raw and he wanted to keep is vision when he looked back he saw... a Large white Mare standing in the room, all the ponies around began to bow, he however would not, he put his grimoire back away in his bag and let the magic fade causing him to reappeared, Celestia walked over to Twilight Sparkle "Good job my most faithful student" she said as she looked at all the friends Twilight had made and hugged Twilight in the process, her eyes stopped when she noticed something strange somepony not bowing, she stopped her embrace with Twilight and walked over to Demon "Hello I'm princess Celestia, who are you?" Demon remembered he had altered his appearance but to be honest he always thought it wouldn't fool Celestia, "my name is Inner Demon" he said shaking Celestia's hoof, he had never been so close to her in all this time he could really kill her if he wanted "well that is a very interesting name may I ask how you got it" she said with a warm smile "Sure, I got my name one thousand years ago when I betrayed a friend after she hurt me, now whinst thou knowith anything about that" Celestia's Pupils dilated and became so small they were like little specks "What did you say" Celestia questioned as she backed away slowly, Demon began to laugh

"Celestia we can talk later I'm here for Luna" and with that she calmed down, still a little a bit scared of what he might do, Demon slowly walked over to the knocked out body laying on the floor shivering from the cold stone, there were bits of smocking metal from what used to be armor, Demon removed his coat and threw it upon luna, after all it was hers, the shivering stopped and Luna's eyes opened "Uh... who" she said as she woke with a startle, Demon quickly got down and hugged her.

"Luna its okay just me" she sighed and bured her face in his shoulder "I was having this night mare I was on the moon for one thousand years, but your young so it have been a dream" he sighed and pulled luna away to look at her face

"Luna you know that wasn't a dream" she nodded a tear forming in her eye "I was hoping that maybe" she started but before could she began to whimper and cry,

"sh no Luna it's okay I got you now" he whispered as she cried into his shoulder, they lied there there for what seemed like hours before Celestia interrupted "Luna I just want to say you can come back at any time I'm not mad" Celestia said with the sweetest voice ever, Luna nodded with her head still in his shoulder, she pulled her head up and the tears were dry now and there was only a smile "I thought of you on the moon, did you think of me" she was playing with her hooves, Demon smiled and reached into his bag and removed his doll and floated it to luna "I couldn't sleep with out this" she took the doll in her hooves and looked over it and the more she looked at the more she realized it was her, she kissed him on the lips "I love you" Demon said with a smile "as do I" Luna said laying he head against his chest.

**wow what a fun chapter to write it was amazing and I loved it, look forward for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I have decided to make things easy I will release all my stuff together so its ID and FIB at the same time so double features.**

Luna and Demon were alone and the rest of the ponies were down stairs waiting, Luna was still snuggling Demons chest when she finally looked up at him "I want to go down stairs now and talk to them" he nodded and got to his feat and helped Luna to her feat as well, they walked down stairs to the room were the rest were waiting, Celestia was the first to notice Demon and Luna in the room and the first to speak "Luna I would love to offer you the roll of controller of the moon" Luna smiled "Oh thank you so much, Tia" Demon smiled at Luna, he didn't want to worry her, he knew that he still needed to talk to Celestia and he had no clue what she might do, maybe she would sentence him to jail for treason maybe he would be banned from seeing luna, he took a deep breath "Celestia I want to talk now" the room was scilent and seriose as the two powerful beings walked over to an unpopulated corner to talk in privacy "Celestia, I'm sorry" Demon said once he was sure nopony else could hear them, Celestia sighed "I burned down your house and banished your love, why are you apologizing" Celestia said in a stern voice she wasn't asking but stating with a deep self torment, she continued "do you know why I hired you as court mage" Demon shook his head "Its because you don't take shit from me, you don't bow and I always thought us equals" Demon we taken back by her language she had never used foul words unless she really meant it, he thought for a second

"Would you like me to tell what I really think" Celestia braced herself for what he was about to say "I am sorry really, because for a millennium I followed you and ever time I saw you I thought about killing you, I thought about killing a friend and a mentor every year on this exact day I thought about murder and thats why I'm sorry, I'm sorry because in my thoughts I killed you one thousand different ways, it was like a yearly fantasy, did you even know I was alive?"Celestia exhaled a breath she had been holding, and then shook her head

"I thought I killed you, the stallion my sister loves and my dear friend, I lived with your death for all these years, please just yell at me I deserve your hate not your forgiveness" Celestia's face was getting red and her eyes were watery "Please just hate me" Celestia screamed, the others were getting worried, Clestia finally collapsed in Demons arms crying and wailing, Demon waved for Luna to help, he was a normal sized stallion and Celestia's weight was crushing him, Luna took Celestia into her arms "Luna why dont you hate me" Celestia wailed begging for the despise she felt she deserved, Luna and Demon sat there with Celestia crying in there arm and they had not a clue what to do, "but Tia you did it for the good of your subjects, I wasn't myself" Celestia finally ceased her wailing but continued crying into Demons fore hoof, Demon just kept trying to think of a solution for her "how about you bring Luna to ponyville and we throw a big party for her as retribution for your actions" Celestia sniffed loudly and stood whipping the tears form her eyes "Okay and I will reinstate you as court mage as well" Demon was shocked by her proposal "but there hasn't been a court mage for over 300 years since star swirl the bearded" Celestia laughed "thats because nopony was as good as you" Demon nodded and looked over to Luna "looks like were finally whole again" she snuggled Demons muzzle, "anyway Celestia you have a party to start" we all laughed.

* * *

Demon carried a passed out Luna on his back, they had finished there festivities at ponyville and had come back to canterlot mid day, but there was a large parade for Luna and that had carried them all the way to night, Luna had raised the moon right before passing out, and now here Demon was carrying Luna to her bedchambers, Celestia had requisitioned a home built for Demon but it would take a while so Luna had invited him to stay with her, so really he was carrying Luna to their bedchamber he laughed to him self he liked the way 'Their Bedchambers' sounded, he finally arrived at a door with a sign that read 'Do not enter', this was Lunas old room, nopony had been in it besides cleaning crews for the last thousand years, Demon removed the sign and walked in, he had never been back here in all those years and it still looked exactly the way he remembered, the bed was large and had masterful wooden framework, there was veil that could be pulled around the bed and the sheets were the same beautiful color as Luna herself, and there was a giant crescent moon on the top of the sheets, it looked childish but it was the same bed Luna had had when they were young ponies, Demon thought back to what it was like playing with filly Luna when he himself had been a little colt, Luna used to complain about monsters under her bed and then make him sleep with her, it was nothing weird the bed was so big they never even touched but instead they would stay up all night and talk about all sorts of things, Magic, life and her dad who was the ruler, he remembered how he was the top of his class and Luna would sometimes fake having trouble just so he would have to help her with, they were the best of friends, he lay Luna down on the bed and then pulled the covers over her and then got into bed with her he lay there awake for hours thinking about when they were younger, like when she finally asked him out,

**Flash back (teen years)**

Celestia, Luna and Demon were all sitting in Lunas bedroom and they were talking about boys, well rather Celestia was talking about a prince that her father wanted her to meet

"I shant ever be bound to a colt and rule beside them, I hath told father many times I shall rule alone" Celestia said with a small amount of anger

"please myn sister calm thou self, father only wishes happiness for thee" Luna said trying to comfort her sister, Celestia sighed and nodded

"I agree with his intentions of the kind heart but I cannot abide these methods" Celestia said "I will have nothing, at the least my sister has a colt" she said pointing at Demon, Luan began laughing as they both answered "were just friends" at the same time, Demon was trying to hide his now red face

"now do understand me I think he is hansom but, you know it wouldn't work" Demon looked up at Luna

"what is thine reason" he said with deep emotion in his voice, Luna nodded

"oh you know it's because" "were friends" "he's gay" they both had said two different things at the same time, Demon looked at Luna

"I don't cuddle colts" he said to Luna with a small amount of hope, Luna laughed it off

"well of course you do, all the time I have ever known you, you have never shown the slightest interest in any filly, you just hang around me and Tia" Demons eyes began to water as he ran out of the room, Luna stood there for a second and thought and then like a ton of bricks it hit her "me?" she looked at Tia "Me?" Luna said, Celestia only nodded,

"Oh my" Luna ran out of the door after Demon "wait I love you too" she screamed chasing after the fleeing colt

demon was now laying in bed with her not just as her friend but as her lover and best friend, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, he remembered the first time they kissed, they had just gone on their first real date and Demon was standing at the main gate giving Luna a goodnight hug with two guards watching and after Luna pulled away from the hug, she grabbed his head and kissed him, Demon was so surprised he fell down the fifty stairs of the canterlot palace and landed on his head but was still smiling when he hit the ground, Demon giggled at the memory, it was something that had kept him sane all those lone years, he lay back closing his eye and thinking of the first time they had met, Demon had just started magic kindergarden, he was an orphan for all he could remember, he sat in the back of the class, sure there were more than enough seats but he never liked talking to other ponies, the door was wide open and more and more children were streaming in and filling the desks before class started, the bell rung and only one filly remained out of her seat and she was instead standing next to the teacher, Demon had never seen this filly before but his first thought was about her pretty hair,

"class we shall have a new filly joining us this morrow, would thine please state your name" the teacher pony said, the little filly shyly stepped forward "I'm Luna" she said trying her hardest to be too quiet to hear,

"welcome her well please, any seat is your" the teacher said walking to the chalk board, Luna walked down the rows of desks looking timidly at each face as she passed, she fell over right onto her face when some pony stuck there hoof out to trip her, "you silly little foal watch were you step" laughed a pony who lived at the orphanage with Demon his name was 'Rockhoof' and he was two years older on account he stared late and was held back, seeing Luna fall triggered something in Demon something that made angry with Rockhoof, Demons horn began to glow and Rockhoof went falling across the room "You leave her alone Rockhead" Demon shouted out, he walked over to Luna and helped her up "Hi my name is..." but before he could speak the teacher yelled at him and sent him to the principals office, Demon remembered how loud the teacher was and it made him happy, he had defended Luna that day and started something special, his happiness made him yawn and then he was completely out.

Luna woke to the sound of yawning and looked over to see her love sleeping, she smiled and wraped her hooves around him and snuggled against his chest, "I know you told me your name is now Inner Demon but I will always remember your name from when we were kids, she looked at his cutie mark, a dark flower petal surrounded by a pink light, she thought about how he got his mark, in school Luna had fell on the play ground and Demon ran over to her, she was crying but he only smiled at her and concentrated on her scrap, with a shimmer it began to heal and she could feel no pain, that it what had earned him the title of master of sewing life magic, and his real name from so long ago, thinking of this made Luna begin to sleep, and before a word could leave her mouth she was deep in rest, however in her rest she mumbled one name... "Dusk Essence".

**after 4 chapter and and 9k word you finally know the main characters REAL name, man was it hard not to say I wrote it down like 2 weeks ago when I started.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved writing that Flash back Chapter it was really cute and funny not to mention I got to write in Shakes Spear-en language a little and I finally came up with a name that makes semi sense for our protag.**

Demon woke to the glare of the sun in his eyes and reacted by covering them while sitting up on the beds edge, he shook out his sleep and could feel his body booting up and it fell great, he had been sleeping on floors and rocks for so long that the warm comfort of a royal bed occupyed by one of the softest mares he knew was reinvigorating to his being, he turned around on the bed to look at Luna, she was still deep in sleep and sprawled across the majority of the bed in a ridicules position that was similar to a starfish, Demon giggled to himself, it was funny looking and cute, just like Luna had been when they were foals, Demon looked at luna a bit longer and then left to go see Celestia but when he was half way out the door he ran back and in wrote a note, he wouldn't Luna thinking he just ran off, after putting the note in plane sight, he strolled out the door, he passed many maids and guards on his way to the Library, the place which held the most valuable and priceless books and in-fact some of Demons own work was in Celestias Library, such books like 'Magic for foals' which is a training guide for honing your magic even as a child, and how could he forget 'Ingredients with magic' which tells you how to grow rare plants with Bio-magic, however his signature rune magic was actually derived form a book he had once read, which for the life of him he could not remember the name of or who wrote it.

he came to a large door which Demon guessed was the Library from the sign but it was so different from what he remembered that it was hard to tell, he knocked on the door softly "Go away Wegworth I don't care what you say!" an angry Celestia screamed from behind the door, Demon had met this Wegworth character yesterday, he was the royal adviser and a pain in the ass, why Celestia kept him around was a mystery.

"um... no it's Demon" he could hear hoofsteps

"who?" he heard Celestia say in confusion, Demon remembered he had not told Celestia his new identity.

"Ok how about this, It's Dusk" the huge door flew open and Celestia Waved him in

"so 'Demon' what a stupid name" Celestia said outright while laughing, Dusk just stood there with a face of non amusement

"now I remember why I hate you, Trollestia" dusk began to laugh Celestia giggled a little it, was obvious she had something serious on her mind

"I want to ask you something Dusk" Celestia said turning away from him

"sure what is it" Dusk said, Celestias horn began to glow as Demons side was pierced by a sharp letter opener, Dusk looked down at the knife with surprise at Celestias actions, the knife was not in any vital organs and when Celestia pulled it out the wound instantly healed due to what happened all those nights ago, the very thing that made him immortal.

"Celestia Why" Dusk said in pain from the stab, Celestias face was still serious

"Dusk what the hell did you do to your self, not only are you immortal but you heal, what did you do" Celestia said with only concern for Dusk and what evil magic he might have dabbled in, Dusk was now fine and over the pain when he spoke

"Lets sit and I'll tell you but you must promise not to tell Luna she would worry way to much" Celestia nodded in agreement with his terms, Dusk waved a hoof to two couches and took a seat in one, Celestia taking the other

"okay so first, do you know how rune magic works?" Celestia shook her head, she knew what it was but not how it worked,"well it's very simple, Runes are like cracks that which I can channel energy from" Celestia raised her hoof, "yes Celestia?" she put her hoof down

"well were dose the energy come from?" Dusk nodded as if saying 'good question'

"the energy comes from the spirit world, but the cracks are so small no whole spirit can ever get through, but I broke that rule" Dusk sighed in shame he knew what he did was bad.

"I made a rune so big that lesser spirits could get through and I originally made it to help with Sprits of luck and such but... then that night happened" Celestia cringed at the mention, "I was so close to died so I changed the rune I made it summon what I thought was a lesser Spirt of rage, but I underestimated my power and it summoned the master of rage its self Ragnarock, a demon like that will release energy to heal its self, so I sealed it to me and to keep it from regenerating I use all its energy, it heals me and keeps me young" Demon stopped the illusion spell keeping the seal on his chest invisible "do you see that Celestia, I carved that into my own body just to stay alive, the pain was agonizing, but because of this I have lived long enough to be with Luna again so I love this power just as much as I hate it" Celestia sighed, she was hoping his power would be simple and not derived from demonic means but with a name like Demon it was apparent why he was alive.

"Dusk, there are laws against that kind of magic, under most circumstances I would have to arrest you, but what you told me here today never leaves this room" Dusk nodded and at that a pact of secrecy was created between Celestia and Dusk

"But what if Luna starts asking questions, I can't hide this from her" Celestia got off the couch she had been resting on while listening to Dusk

"Look what you tell her is up to you, but I would just make up some magic excuses like you made a potion or something"

Dusk looked at the ground with a sense of shame, he couldn't tell Luna about this... thing inside of him, But it tore him up inside to lie even if he had no choice.

"Celestia" dusk said in a low sad tone

"yes Dusk" Celestia answered

"I just want to tell you that you have always been like a big sister to me, I mean if it were not for you I would have died in that orphanage" Celestia showed nothing on her face to reciprocate

"you had better go back to Luna, I want her waking up to a loving face" Celestia said before turning back to her studies, Dusk left the room with memories of his foalhood resurfacing, mostly they were memories of Celestia and how she would tutor him in magic or the one time she declared him a "servant" which forced him out of the orphanage and gave him a room at the castle, which was a stone floored basement room type set up, he never really spent much time sleeping though, all his magic studies kept him busy not to mention when he did sleep it was always in Lunas bed when she complained about 'monsters', he laughed again at how Luna thought he was coltcuddler, he had cried in his room for and hour before Luna found him and tried tell him she loved him, he asked her out right on the spot when that happened, it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

As Dusk walked down the hall he couldn't help but still feel bad that Celestia did seem to think of him like that, he had always regarded Celestia as a sister even when he wanted her dead the feelings of her being like a sister is what kept him from killing her, Dusk tried to get his mind off it by reading the signs on the walls for the various rooms that had been added since he was last here.

After a minute of reading and walking Dusk came across a sign that read 'Royal Portraits', Dusk rubbed his chin as he thought for a second and then decided to go in and have a look.

Dusk pushed open the very large door and stepped inside, the first painting he noticed was a griffon, under painting it read 'friend of Sol' Sol being Celestias dad which meant that this room has not only direct decedents of the Alicorn family, but friends and important people, Dusk slowly walked dawn the row looking at the paintings, there was even a painting of the first ever nice dragon who was playfully named Puff, as Dusk proceeded down the row he came to the painting of Luna, however it was a filly version and very cute, then at the End of the row came a large gold rimmed Painting with Celestia posing Heroically, Dusk laughed to him self 'Celestia always had a flare for the dramatic and it figures her painting is the biggest, after all she only cares about her self' Dusk hung his head and began to leave, Celestia didn't care about him like a brother or even like a family member, not even enough to get a painting, but some stupid griffon guy got one.

as Dusk came to the huge open doors that led out he turned back once to look for a picture of himself but saw nothing, he began to feel rage build up deep inside him, he slammed the huge doors shut releasing all his anger, he looked at the ground now filled with sadness not anger, Dusk looked up at the big doors and there he saw it, on the very door he had just slammed was one small picture with a gold name plate 'Dusk Essence, Best friend and court Mage' the words were hoof written not printed like all the others, the words were inscribed by Celestia her self.

tears of joy rolled down his face as he carefully opened the door and stepped outside and then running to Luna's room.


End file.
